Layla the sorceress
"...tell me why, i am powerful, but... More i become powerful more things seem to lose sense..." Story layla's parents are unknown, she grew in the forest. Her friends were only the the spirits that lived there. She had strong magical powers... people always did what she wanted... But with time everibody becomed afraid of her powers and began to hunt her down... So she went to live very very faraway from the other people. And she began to feel envy... She was envious of the People who can feel love, happiness, sadness, while she felt only that burning hatred in the depht of her soul... But a day everithing changed... She found somebody in the river... The most beautiful man she had never seen... A bat, like her, with orange serious eyes, she helped him, she healed his injuries, and he helped her to extinguish that hatred inside her soul... she will never forget the kiss she gave him... But... Nothing is forever... A day strange humans came... They had many prisoners with them... And for protecting them her beloved fell into their claws, and she couldn't do anything... After his disappearence people blamed her, she ran away, for a long time... But a day somebody came to hug her when she was sad... "Don't worry, i can help you, my name is Marquis Ahriman... And we are very similar..." She followed him, he taught her how to use her powers properly... To not be afraid of them... And now everibody WILL FEEL HER WRATH. Powers and abilities despite being a sorceress she isn't capable of shooting fire from the hands or summoning evil spirits from the underworld, she has a more terrible power: mind control. if she results in weakening your will you'll become her puppet, and to be even more drastic she can annihilate your mind turning you in nothing more than a zombie under her control. eating salt will free momentaneously from her control. however she can't simulate love and a kiss from their loved ones can broke the spell. She is even a skilled swordsmastress, in battle she uses two whipswords made of magical glowing energy. Her main magical skill is potion brewing, she is able to brew many magical potions, and with the help of her mind controlling abilities she can give you every kind of weird mixture and you will drink it. Personality Layla has near to no emotions... But her heart is not evil... She is a good person... But the lack of love hardened her soul and now she desires only revenge for her beloved... Orange eyed bat... The desire of love turned her into a monster greedy of the other's attentions. Trivia * she is beautiful, she knows to be beautiful, and she knows that people falls in love easily with her (even the heartless Ahriman has a small weakness for her) but she is not a seductress and dislikes seductresses... Because... Ehm... She thinks that they are... Not... Ehm... ( don't kill me) not worthy of being women. * she is NOT based on a succubus... Baah, is useless lying to myself, ok... She IS based on a succubus... * i spoke about an orange eyed bat... Made possibly by enemicarium... as her love interest... Mh? * Her specie is the same of Rouge's, even if i've not programmed that, i noticed too late that the colours were the same. * despite having mind controlling powers she doesn't see people as puppets. Category:Bats Category:Evil Category:Females Category:Magical Abilities